My Guardian Angel
by tjmack
Summary: Look inside for summary!
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian Angel

Summary: Loosely Based off of the Nicholas Sparks Book "The Guardian". It's been four years since Peyton Jagielski's husband, Jake, died. Widowed at only 22 years old, Peyton felt she would never find love again. But shortly after Jake's death, he left a note with a friend of his, asking it along with a big present be delivered to Peyton on Christmas Eve. Four years later, finally ready to test the dating pool, Peyton has two choices, Jake's best friend, Lucas Scott. A man that even after Jake's death, she had grown close to, or Ian Banks, a successful young lawyer. Choosing one can bring Peyton all the happiness she is seeking, but even in the sleepy North Carolina Town of Tree Hill, a murderous greed can lead Peyton and all the people she cares for into a ride of their lives.

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

Months, that's all it's been since Jake had died. Peyton had been only 20 years old when they met. She had been in some trouble after leaving her abusive father behind in Charlotte. She had headed south, taking up solace in a sleepy little town called Tree Hill. She had only been in town for a week when she stumbled into a cafe on the main street through town. That day she met, not only the man of her dreams,the man that soon enough would become her husband, but she also met his best friend Lucas Scott. Those two men had changed her life, and they had done everything in their power to make her fell wanted.

Karen, Lucas's mother, had been kind enough to give her a job waitressing at her cafe, and Jake helped to move her into his apartment building. No more than a year later, the two married in a small private ceremony. Peyton felt on top of the world, like nothing or no one could take away her happiness.

Well she had been wrong, it was only six months after their wedding Jake became ill. He started having headaches that wouldn't go away, and his vision would become blurred suddenly. Worried it would be something serious, Peyton begged Jake to get checked out by a doctor. A short two months later, Jake was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor. They couldn't operate, and explained that within six months, possibly more or less, Jake would die.

Peyton had cried herself to sleep that night. Her fairytale life was coming to a screeching halt and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Three months later, Jake suffered a stroke, and ended up on life support. Three days later, Peyton had to make the difficult decision to end his life support. He died two days after that.

That had been nearly three months ago, and Peyton still refused to leave her house unless she was dragged forcefully. Which she had been on occasion. It was late in the night, and it was Christmas Eve. Did she have a tree up? No she didn't, she couldn't find it in her to be joyous for a holiday that had meant so much to her. She couldn't even find the strength to drag herself out of her house to visit with her friends. No, instead she was sitting on their couch...her couch, staring at a picture of Jake. Tears rolling slowly down her face.

She was 22 years old, and she was widowed. She never thought that she'd ever hear her say something so heartbreaking, but here she was, crying over her husband. She wasn't sure which was sadder, how he died, or how old he was when he died. Jake had only been a year older than Peyton, he was so young. He had so much more life to live, but he was so cruelly taken from her, and it hurt.

Peyton wiped her tears from her eyes at the sound of the doorbell. She figured it was Lucas, or maybe Haley. She just hoped that they wouldn't drag her out, she wasn't in any mood to go anywhere.

She walked slowly toward the door, and twisted the knob until the door opened.

"Mrs. Jagelski?" a young man asked.

He looked to be at least two years younger than Peyton.

"Yes, can I help you?" Peyton asked, noticing he was holding a very large sized box.

"My father told me that I had to deliver this to you tonight," he said, before sitting the box down, and leaving her alone.

"Wait, I didn't order this... I don't want this!" Peyton said.

She shook her head, and pulled the box inside her house. She saw a note taped to the top of the box and pulled it off. She opened it carefully, and gasped as a new batch of tears found their way to the edge of her eyes.

_Peyton,_

_If your reading this then I haven't made it past Christmas. It breaks my heart knowing your spending Christmas alone, but if I know you like I think I do, you'd much rather be alone. I know that it was in the cards for me to part, and leave this earth, but I would have liked to spend more time with you. To show you just how much I loved you, and how much I will always love you. _

_Now, there should be a rather large box that accompanied this box. In it is something that will help you get over your grief. It will help you move on. I just need you to know, that I promise I will always be there. No matter what, I'll be watching over you._

_Love Always,_

_Jake_

Peyton carefully folded up the small letter, wiping at the newly formed tears. She sat the card aside, and opened up the large box. She could hear a small whimper from inside the box. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the last flap of the box to see a very large, very ugly looking puppy sitting in the corner of the box.

"A dog? You sent me a dog?" she said to no one in particular.

She grabbed a hold of the puppy, and pulled it out of the box. It whimpered a little more loudly, it's body shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Peyton said to the dog, before shaking her head at herself. "It's a dog Peyton, it doesn't understand you."

She sat the dog down on the floor, and it started to wail and howl loudly.

"No...no, I'm sorry, please stop that," Peyton cried.

The dog stopped for a moment, before starting back up, only slightly lower this time.

"What are you, singing to me?" Peyton giggled slightly. "Singer...that's what I'll name you."


	2. Four Years Later

**This one came fairly easily, I hope the rest comes this easily. Although I've read this book at least twice, and since the storyline is based from the book, hopefully most of the chapters will come easily too. ItalicsFlashbacks. Please enjoy, and remember REVIEW**

Chapter Two: Four Years Later

Peyton opened her groggy eyes and yawned loudly. She had about another half hour to sleep before she had to be up for work. Singer though, he had other plans, like waking her up by sticking his ice cold nose against her cheek.

"What do you want buddy?" she asked.

This had become natural for her over the past four years. She'd swear that Singer could actually understand her. He had a very natural personality. Hell, if she didn't want to sound completely insane, she'd even go as far as to say that he had an almost human-like personality. Yeah, that was what she really thought. Everything that he did, the looks he'd give her, it was all human-like. Almost like he thought he was human. She laughed at herself, before throwing back the covers. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe. She walked toward the living room, and found that Singer was sitting as patiently as he could, his giant tail wagging, waiting for her to open the door so he could go out.

This had become their ritual over the years. She'd get up a half hour earlier than she really wanted to, and let the dog out. She'd get ready, and by the time she got back to the living room, he'd be waiting at the door.

"There you go buddy," she smiled as she opened the door.

She shivered slightly, pulling her robe tighter as she shut the door. It was mid-October, and it was already well past chilly out.

"Great, looks like winter's coming early this year," she sighed.

Being the least favorite of the seasons, and usually it didn't get very cold. Not considering some climates, but she could tell this winter was going to be a tough one. She shrugged off the cold chills surging up and down her spine, as she hugged her robe tighter around her thin frame as she walked back toward her bedroom.

* * *

She grabbed her usual attire, before stopping at the hall closet to grab a couple of towels. She walked into the bathroom, glancing at herself in the mirror. She sighed at her appearance, a tangled mess of curls, matted to the top of her head.

"Jake must have really loved me, to wake up next to that," she chuckled at her words, before sitting down her clothes, and hanging a towel on the rack next to the shower, and placing one on the floor just in front of the the tub.

She peeled her pajamas from her body, laying them haphazardly on the ground, before slipping into the still cool water.

"Reminder to self, have Lucas check the hot water heater," she said to herself.

Lucas had been a great friend over the past few years. He had been Jake's best friend since they were little boys. Inseparable, Karen, Lucas's mother, had described their relationship. Even though Peyton knew that it had been said in a joking matter, she knew that Karen had thought highly of Jake. Who wouldn't? Jake was a great all around guy. So caring, hell he would have had to have been to even take a second look at Peyton when he first saw her.

* * *

_Peyton stumbled down the streets of the small town that she would call home for as long as she could. She had two dollars left in her pocket, and she looked like someone who should have taken up solace in a homeless shelter. Although, not completely far from the truth, Peyton was indeed 'homeless'. It had taken every ounce of self-confidence and self-preservation to leave Charlotte. She had called that town home for her whole life. That of course was before her mother had died, and her father took to drinking mass amounts of alcohol and then using his fists or well anything else he could find to use, to show Peyton just how much he truly loathed her. _

_She hadn't realized why he hated her so much at first. That didn't come till she was about to leave his abusive ass behind. No, that had been the worse of all the beatings he had given her. Why? Because she fought back. She had became mouthy in the months before she left Charlotte, and that didn't help control his temper, not in the least bit. No, she finally got the courage to ask him what it was that she had done to derseve his late night beatings, and his verbal abuse as well. He bit back, that she looked just like her mother, and that he hated her mother for dying. _

_Peyton shook her head, as she started to cry. Yeah, her mother dying was a horrible tragedy, and Peyton would have given the world to have her mother back. Her father used to be a respectable man, a good father, and a terrific husband. Now he was a broken shell of his former self, and Peyton hated him for that. _

_She was pulled out of her self misery when she bumped into someone. She explained how sorry she was, and after they looked at her, they just shook their head and headed in the opposite direction. It wasn't until Peyton realized that she was standing in front of a Cafe that she realized just how exhausted she really was. She had pretty much walked from Charlotte to Tree Hill, expect for the occasional ride she hitched from random strangers. _

_She pulled the Cafe door open and stepped inside. Everyone looked at her, and she felt like crawling into a dark hole and never coming out. _

"_Oh god, are you alright dear?" the woman was young, about Peyton's age. _

"_I could really use something to drink," Peyton managed, her throat dry, and her voice sounding hoarse. _

"_Karen," Haley called toward the back. _

_A few minutes later an older woman emerged from the back. Her eyes were kind, and Peyton felt better than she had in a long time. _

"_Let me fix you up dear," Karen gave her a small smile, handing her an ice cold bottle of water. "I'll have Jake fix you up something to eat." _

_With that she was gone. Peyton sipped at the bottle, wanting it to last forever, knowing her two little dollars wouldn't last forever._

"_Here you go," a deep voice said, and Peyton's head lifted up to see who was talking to her. _

_That was the first time she laid eyes on Jake Jagelski. Her heart fluttered, and she felt as if a million butterflies were dancing in her stomach. Peyton managed a smile, and grabbed the fork he had laid beside the plate, and started eating. _

_The food was great, and she finished it in a matter of minutes. Jake reemerged from the back, a smile playing across his lips. _

"_Karen said you just had to try her homemade apple pie," Jake said, sitting a small plate with a huge slice of pie in front of her. _

"_I uh..I can't pay for this though...I uh..." Peyton hung her head, unable to tell him why. _

"_Don't worry bout it, it's on the house," he said, before lifting her head up. "Name's Jake." _

_She smiled, his eyes were kind too, she felt she could really be happy here. "Peyton." _

"_Nice to meet you Peyton. If your in need of a job, I'm in pretty tight with the manager, I could probably get you a job here," Jake asked. _

"_Oh god really? That would be great," Peyton noticed how easily she felt she could talk to him, and really liked it. _

"_Let me go talk to her, I'll be back," and with that he disappeared. _

_

* * *

_

Peyton stepped out of the shower, realizing that, that had been one of her best days. In fact, besides her wedding day, it was her best. That had been the day that her life started to come together. Now four years later, she still works in the same small Cafe with Karen, and helps her run the small club, Tric at night.

She pulled on her dull, dingy jeans, and her favorite faded t-shirt before walking back toward the living room. As if on cue, Singer was sitting in front of the door waiting for her to let him in. She pulled the door open and he walked in, laying himself in front of the television waiting for her to turn it on.

"If I didn't know any better Singer, I'd say you were half human," she chuckled, before returning to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Peyton looked at her watch, and sighed. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for work. Not that Karen would be upset, but she hated doing that to her. Not since Haley had quit to stay at home with her two children, and the new girl was late more so than she was on time. She grabbed her purse, and called for Singer who came running and stood behind her.

"Ready buddy?" Peyton asked, as he let out a low howl. "Good."

She opened the door, and watched as he ran out and stood patiently on the passenger side of the car waiting for her to let him in. She opened the door, and he jumped inside, his tail wagging side to side as he sat down in his seat. She came around to her side and climbed into the car.

"Luke's gonna fix on the car today, you wanna spend the day with him?" Peyton asked.

While Karen assured her that she didn't mind Singer hanging out in the Cafe, she tried to keep him at Luke's garage as much as possible.

Singer barked twice, and she smiled. "Good."

She pulled out of the driveway and headed into town. "I think today is gonna be a good day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...I know it's a tad on the short side :S, sorry bout that. I was having some issues writing it, and thought that it was the perfect place to end it. For those of you who have read the book The Guardian, probably knows what's gonna happen next. For those of you who haven't, then I've given you a nice qundry...is it Lucas...or Nathan? Maybe it's Brooke or Haley...could be someone completely different...:D Gotta love suspense and cliffhangers.**

* * *

Chapter two

Lucas saw the woman of his dreams saunter toward him, Singer following close at her heels.

"Hey Luke, thanks for working on the car for me. Your always saving that hunk of junk from the junk yard," Peyton said smiling at him.

"Now Peyt, I told you, it's not a hunk of junk. It's a classic that just has some trouble. Plus, you know I don't mind helping you out," Lucas smiled at her, all the while wishing he could just get over his fear and just ask her out.

His number one fear was that even if she said yes, that it would be weird for them, or worse, they would lose their friendship. He loved Peyton so much, but he was willing to swallow those feelings if it meant that he could see and talk to her everyday. Help her out when she needed it, help look after Singer. All of that meant so much more to him then getting to sleep next to her at night, and waking up next to her the next morning.

"Earth to Lucas," Peyton smiled at him.

She knew that he cared for her, more so than most friends do. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Lucas Scott had feelings for her. She was however, very good at pretending that she was. It wasn't that she couldn't or wouldn't have those feelings for him. That wasn't it at all. It was more the fact that she was afraid of losing what they already had, that and she felt wrong even looking at Lucas as more than a friend. He was Jake's best friend, had been for years. She felt that moving on with Jake's best friend would just be wrong, and a spit in the face of a man that even four years after his death, she still very much loved. She'd always have a place in her heart for Jake, and no one would or could ever fill it.

"Sorry, I was off in my thoughts," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too...look, Luke could you keep an eye on Singer again? I mean, Karen, she's great and she's totally welcoming to have Singer in the cafe. It's just, we serve, well food and people. Singer loves both, and well the last time he was in the cafe, he decided to give a not quite so kind man, a giant Singer bear hug. It totally didn't end well, I swear if it had been anyone else but Karen, I would already be fired," Peyton sighed, her hand rubbing her temples softly.

"Of course Singer can stay over here. You know I don't mind, I love the big guy, and you know Nate won't care one way or another. See you on your lunch break?" Lucas asked her.

He had grown to love her lunch break, as both of them would walk down main street, grab lunch at the deli down the street, then they'd take Singer to the park and watch him play with all the other dogs, while they talked about where their lives were at this moment.

"Of course," Peyton smiled before patting Singer's head, and giving Lucas a hug before waving goodbye.

* * *

"So, why don't you just tell that poor girl that you love her and get it over with?" Nathan Scott asked, as he strutted from his office, where he went to pretend to not ease drop.

"Because Nate, it would be weird. We've been friends for a while now, I was there for her when Jake died. I don't want to push her into anything she doesn't want, and she don't want me man," Lucas let a self-deprecating sigh slip from his mouth.

"We all know you love her. Hell I think everyone except Peyton knows you love her. So just let all the weirdness of the situation go, and ask her out already, for all of our sakes," Nathan sighed, before petting Singer's head, and walking back to his office.

Lucas knew Nathan was right, if he didn't tell her soon, he would surely lose her to someone else. Although, he thought, 'Someone else might just be more worthy of her than I am.'

* * *

"Peyton, where is Singer?" Karen asked, her hands placed firmly on her hips, she was using her mother tone.

"I left him with Luke...why?" Peyton asked, she had always been weary of Karen's mother tone.

"You haven't brought him in here for a few weeks, I miss him," Karen sighed.

"Well, after the bear-hug incident...I just thought it best if he stayed with Luke," Peyton sighed.

Karen smiled at Peyton before chuckling. "I am not worried about that man, and the hug he received from Singer. Why Singer was only being friendly."

"While that's true, I don't think he saw it that way. I believe he saw it as being attacked by an almost human sized dog," Peyton laughed at her words.

"Almost human sized dog, huh?" Karen asked, laughing right along with her.

"Yeah, it was the only thing that came to me," Peyton laughed a little bit more before the bell above the front door jiggled.

"I gott'em hun, you just get yourself ready," Karen gave her a small smile before disappearing back up to the front of the store.

* * *

Peyton pulled her apron on, and pulled her mess of curls into a tight bun. She looked herself once over in the small mirror Karen had hung in the back. 'Not to bad,' she decided before starting toward the front.

"Peyton...you have a visitor," Karen called.

'I wonder who,' Peyton thought as she walked to the front, and met him face to face.

* * *

**Special Thanks goes out to:**

**TruBlonde18 and Leytonunit, for your kind reviews. **

**Remember always Read and REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Peyton reached the counter and saw a tall blond headed man, his back turned toward the counter. In any given situation she'd say it was Lucas, but Lucas had just gotten his head shaved, so she knew it wasn't Lucas. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Excuse me sir, were you looking for me?" Peyton asked, her arms folded on the counter in front of her, as she leaned forward. Her blond curls falling into her face slightly.

He turned around and she got a better look at him. He was dressed in a very firm fitting suit, that accented him nicely. He had a tender smile, and kind blue eyes. It was a little scary, but he did resemble Lucas slightly. His blond hair had been cut recently, and was combed in a professional way. He had a very tight jawline that added to the package.

"Why yes I was ma'am," He gave her a genuine smile. "I was in here just the other day, I do believe you waited on me. I was just sitting at home the other day thinking to myself, I wonder if that kind young lady would like to have dinner to me. So, and I really hope this doesn't come off too strong, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Peyton smiled back, and wondered what in the world this guy saw in her. "I really can't tonight, I have plans, how about tomorrow night?"

"Well, that'd just be perfect. How's about I pick you up here, tomorrow night when you get off?" He asked her, unaware of the eyes that were staring holes into the back of his head.

"That'd be just fine," she smiled and watched as he turned to leave. "Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Well, now I'm just embarrassed. How rude to ask a lady like yourself out without telling you my name," he gave her a small smile.

"Oh it's fine, I'd just like to know your name though," she smiled back at him.

"Names Ian Banks," he smiled at her before disappearing out the door.

"Looks like a jackass to me," Lucas huffed, as he sat down. He heard Singer giving a low growl and saw that he was still had his eye on the stranger that had just asked Peyton out.

"Are you just saying that because it's me, or because of how he's dressed?" Peyton asked, eying Lucas, and watched as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Both," he spat.

She could tell he wasn't particularly happy that she had decided to give the dating world a chance again. While at times it felt wrong, felt like she was cheating on Jake somehow. It also felt nice, that was of course when the men weren't complete and total pigs. He couldn't expect her to be single for the rest of her life could he?

"That isn't fair Lucas. I feel bad enough about it. I already feel like I'm cheating on him, but seeing you looking at me like that, I like I committed some hedious crime. I won't take that from you Lucas, I thought we were friends," she sighed, turning her back on him.

God knows she had lived through plenty of his stories of girls he had dated the past four years. Poor guy was the sweetest guy she knew, he just couldn't keep a girl. There was a few, that border lined on serious, but eventually when the girls saw that he wasn't going to change who he was, they'd give up and move on. She actually felt bad for him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We are friends, and I love you too death. I want you to be happy..." Lucas trailed off before he let something he didn't want, slip.

"Could it kill you to say it once and a while?" she asked, grinning at him playfully.

"I suppose not," he smiled back.

"So, what can I get ya Luke?" Peyton asked, as she leaned in closer to him.

"Just some coffee," Lucas answered, as he let his hand rest on top of Singer's head. "I think Singer's getting hungry though."

"Is that right Singer?" Peyton called, as she watched him put his huge paws on the counter top too pull himself up so he could see Peyton, before letting out a horrid howl. "That'd be a yes."

"I thought I heard Singer," Karen smiled at Peyton, before petting his head and giving him a dog biscuit.

Singer's tail started to wag, as Peyton filled up a coffee mug for Lucas.

"You sure you don't want any food?" Peyton asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Nope, Nate shared some of his lunch with me. Hales made some meatloaf last night, and well you know how much I love her meatloaf," Lucas let a smile form across his lips.

"Okay fine, what do you think Singer wants then?" she asked, sitting the mug in front of him.

"I think he's feeling like a cheeseburger and cheesy fries," Lucas said, as Singer let out an acceptance bark.

"I think your right," she smiled, as she went toward the back to fix up a plate for 'Singer.'

* * *

"You do understand why he got so upset by that young gentleman asking you out, right?" Karen asked.

She loved her son dearly, but he just wasn't very smooth when it came to women. Especially when it came to Peyton Sawyer.

"Yeah, he's afraid if I start dating I won't have time for his goofy ass no more," she lied, she knew the real reason why he was upset with the idea, but she didn't want anyone to know that she knew.

"If that's what you truly believe, then fine. I'm just not sure that I believe, that you really believe that," Karen raised her eyebrow at Peyton, before carrying a small tray with a couple of plates on it, out to the front with her.

Peyton sighed, was she really that bad of a liar? Maybe she should give a relationship with Lucas chance? No, she thought, that would be too weird. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had with each other to try out a more serious relationship. Ian seemed like a nice guy, maybe it was her destiny to be with him?

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? How bad am I? LOL. Remember Read and REVIEW! **

**Special shout-out thanks to:**

**TruBlonde18**

**SocietyGirl**

**Leytonunit**

**RilesVaughn24**

**Kylielink**

**For all the kind reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was a little odd for me to write, and I think it might have came out a little awkwardly, so I apologize for that. It's also more of a filler chapter than anything else. Just a way for me to introduce Haley to the story. I promise the next chapter will be much better, and within two chapters, the action will start picking up. I have big plans for this one. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Peyton sat on the couch, her feet tucked underneath her, as Singer laid his head in her lap. She glanced at the clock and saw that she still had an hour before she had to leave for Nathan and Haley's house. She patted Singer's head lightly as she mindlessly flipped through the channels. Nothing, absolutely nothing was on, which is why she rarely watched television. Finally giving up on finding something worthy to watch, she turned off the television and stood up from the couch. Stretching for a minute, before moving toward the kitchen. Singer followed closely behind her, his tail wagging.

"Let me guess, you assume that just because I'm going into the kitchen means your gonna eat?" she asked him, it never dawning on her that it might be weird for her to have an actual conversation with her dog.

His tail wagged, as his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Well that's not happening. We're going to Nathan and Haley's tonight. Wanna see Luke?" she asked him, and laughed when he barked and ran in small circles. "That's what I thought."

She grabbed a soda from the fridge, and headed back into the living room. Deciding to read one of the many books that she had sitting on her end table that she hadn't so much as looked at in weeks. She glanced over the covers and finally decided on one that sounded very, 'love storyish.' She peeled open the front cover, and started in on the first chapter when her phone started to ring. Sighing heavily, she grabbed the disturbance, and checked the caller id before pulling the phone to her ear.

"What's up Hales?" Peyton asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"You have a date, and you didn't' feel the need to tell your best friend!?" Haley nearly yelled at Peyton.

"Yes Haley, I have a date. I just, figured I'd tell you at dinner, which is in what forty minutes?" Peyton asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, yeah, I catch your drift. So what did I interrupt? You talking to Singer?" Haley asked.

"Actually, I was going to dive right into a book until you rudely interrupted me," Peyton grinned into the phone.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is. You don't have time for your friends. I get it, I'm hip. I'll just..I'll leave you to your book," Haley said, as she grew silent.

Peyton sighed, "Okay, the game is fun when I start, until you play the pity party."

"Oh, but that's when it gets fun for me," Haley said, a smile on her face.

"Look, drama queen, I'll tell you all about it. When I get there, I really want to read some of this book before I leave though. Talk to you in a few though, promise," Peyton said, making sure to draw out the word promise.

"Fine, but I want to know all about it. He must be hot to get Luke that upset," Haley ended the conversation there by just hanging up.

This had become a way of her communicating without actually using the words. Peyton knew that Lucas had feelings for her. She wasn't an idiot, or...well blind for that matter. She just didn't want to complicate things, didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. She sighed, when did life become so overly complicated?

Lucas sat on the recliner, a beer in his hand as he listened to his brother rub Peyton's date in his face for about the fifth time since he had arrived. He always arrives early for dinner on Fridays, since those were the days that Peyton joined them for dinner. Now he sat, listening to his brother berate him. Downing the rest of his beer, he ached to get up and grab another. From the way his brother was going on, he'd need to be hammered before too long.

"Lucas, slow down, and Nathan Royal Scott, you be nicer to your brother. Your gonna make the poor man get hammered, then _your_ gonna have to drive him home," Haley said, taking Lucas' empty beer bottle from him, and replacing it with a soda.

"Come on Hales, soda ain't gonna do shit for me," Lucas whined.

"Don't care," Haley said simply as she sauntered back into the kitchen.

"She loves it when I'm miserable doesn't she?" Lucas asked.

"Yes I do," she yelled from the kitchen. "It's my goal in life."

Lucas sighed as his head hung. It was going to be a long night, and Haley had already threatened that if he said anything that would resemble anything close to sarcasm or worse towards Peyton's date for the following night, that he'd be in trouble. A very long night in deed.

Peyton pulled up in the driveway, sighing lightly before putting her car into park and turning it off. She had a slight feeling that this dinner wasn't going to be like all the other ones. That it would be more uncomfortable. She knew that Haley was going to try and pry information out of her about Ian. What could she tell her, she didn't even know much about him. Not more than she waited on him once, and that he had a thing for her. Hell she was even starting to second guess this whole date thing. What kind of guy comes into your place of work after only talking to you once and asking you out. She shook her head, she knew with how hard this was going to be on her, it would be ten times harder on Lucas. He was probably beyond hammered by now. 'Great,' she thought.

She walked up the walk-way to the house, Singer close on her heels. She stopped in front of the door and knocked once before entering.

"Hey Peyt. How's it going?" Nathan asked as he tried to wrangle up his five year old son.

"I'm alright, a little tired, but not bad," she said simply, as James latched himself onto her leg. "Heya Jamie, how's my favorite god-son?" she asked him.

"Hi aunty Peyton. I lost a tooth today, momma says if I put it under my pillow then the tooth-fairy will come," he grinned at her before unlatching himself and running in the opposite direction, with Nathan running right behind him.

"Hey Peyton, have a seat. It'll be about ten more minutes," Haley smiled and nodded toward the living room.

Sitting down her purse, she walked into the living room, and fell onto the couch, and Lucas.

"Owww, damn I never realized how heavy you were," Lucas said simply earning him a smack in the arm.

"Why do I hang out with you again?" Peyton asked, leaning her body against his. She felt him shift slightly, giving her the feeling that he was uncomfortable.

"Because you love me, besides who else would put up with you and your human like dog?" Lucas asked.

"Good point," she smiled. "So, how was the automotive world today?"

"Oh, the same. Worked on a car, ate lunch, visited with your crazy ass, then worked some more. Same as usual," he smiled back, as he shoved a chip into his mouth, crunching on it loudly.

"Your gonna get in trouble," Peyton said in a child like tone, and as if on cue Haley came out of the kitchen her hands on her hips as her eyes burned a hole through Lucas.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, if you ruin your appiaiate I swear, I'll make you eat it anyways," Haley pointed her finger.

Lucas just grinned at her, as she sighed and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You know, by the way she talks and acts. You'd never know that she is in her middle twenties. You'd think she would be at least middle-aged," Lucas said, keeping his eyes toward the kitchen in case Haley returned to yell at him some more.

"I guess having a kid at such an early age will do that to a person. Age them quicker than needed to be, but I mean, she's gotta be tough. Jamie's a handful sometimes," Peyton said, her voice holding a serious tone.

"Yeah I know. Apparently they think he has something called ADHD. Haley refuses to put him on the medication for it though, says that he's fine. That hyper-activity is normal for a child his age. I just wish they'd let me help out more. Poor Nate spends his first hour home from work chasing Jamie around the house..."

Lucas' sentence got cut off when Jamie leapt into the air and landed on his chest. A grunt escaped his lips as he held onto Jamie.

"Thank god. I'm not in the shape I used to be Jimmy-Jam. Daddy can't run that much no more," Nathan sighed as he lifted his son from Lucas' lap and made his way toward his bedroom.

"Damn that hurt," Lucas grunted again, rubbing his chest.

"Aww poor baby," Peyton said, her hand on his chest rubbing it with him.

She felt the electrical current rush through her. It was the same thing she felt whenever she touched him. Sighing, she lifted herself from the couch, "I'm gonna see if Hales needs help."

With that she disappeared into the kitchen, as Lucas looked on confused as hell about what had just happened.

* * *

**I wanna give a nice shout-out to all my reviewers for chapter four:**

**RilesVaughan24  
TweetieBird86  
SocietyGirl  
TruBlonde18  
LeytonUnit  
Lovely35**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I lied..this was kind of a filler too...I just didn't think it would work to completely skip over their dinner, and I think you guys will learn something somewhat important in this chapter...the next one will involve her date with Ian....**

* * *

Chapter Six

Peyton sat across from Lucas, and right beside Haley. She could feel his eyes burning in her direction. She knew he was waiting for the infamous date to be brought into play. She knew that he wasn't in any mood to listen to her talk about another man. Most importantly though, with the way he was looking at her, and the electrical current that she felt earlier. She was almost certain that she didn't want to talk about another man. She shook the thought from her mind though. That would mean giving into the desire that she felt. That would mean she would have to go on a date with Lucas Scott, and that would mean she could ruin a perfectly good relationship. She decided right then an there that she had to at least go on this date, if only to see if maybe she could have any feelings for this other man.

"So Peyton...this date...." Haley said in a way that her words poked at Peyton.

Sighing heavily, she knew that she couldn't make up anything about him. She knew that she had to tell the truth, and what would they think then? Would they think she was stupid for agreeing to go out with a man she barely remembered waiting on?

"There's not much to tell. I don't really know anything about him. He's a customer..I waited on him...once or twice. That's about it," her words came out mumbled and jumbled together. Hoping that they wouldn't piece it all together. Unfortunately for her, the three people at the table with her were not dim-witted, and putting together her sentence was an easy task.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go out with someone you don't even know?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence first.

While Haley was her best girlfriend, she was considerably closer to Lucas and Nathan. She saw them the most, especially when Jake's illness took a turn for the worst. At that time Haley was stuck at home with Jamie, not wanting him to see Jake so sick, even if he was only a baby. Haley was really old-fashion when it came to raising children, and Peyton knew that it bothered Nathan at times. Some of the things she'd say, or suggest. He loved her all the same. High-school sweethearts, they were, falling in love their Junior year. They were inseparable, and by the time their senior year rolled around. They were walking down the isle. Peyton had heard that story so many times she could tell it word for word to anyone who found the couple interesting.

"I'll be find Nate. We're going to be out in public, so if he's some weirdo, I'll make sure to scream real loud," she joked, but noticed that Lucas tensed considerably at her words. "Joking." she added.

"I agree with him," Haley added in.

Peyton had expected as much. Haley rarely disagreed with Nathan. It was part of what kept their relationship so solid. They hardly ever fought, and if they did it was over something small and trivial involving the ways of their only child.

"I promise I'll be fine," she empathized the last part.

"Well I know I'd feel better if you did a double with another couple," Nathan added, as he slipped a piece of Turkey in his mouth.

"Let me guess, you'd feel better if I did a double with you two? So you guys could watch him like a hawk and scare the poor guy away?" Peyton asked, becoming slight infuriated.

She loved her friends to death, but sometimes they were too overprotective. In fact, when it came to her personal life, especially the dating topic of it, they seemed more like her parents than her friends. It wasn't until then that she noticed that Lucas hadn't so much as uttered one word yet. Her eyes met his blazing blue ones, and she regretted meeting them. The only thing that was able to make her completely breathless was the steel blue gaze that his eyes were always giving her.

"If she wants to go alone, then she goes alone," was all he said.

She could see the pain hidden in his blue eyes. She knew that this was hurting him badly, and she felt horrible, she almost felt like calling it off, but she couldn't do that. She was giving herself this one last time to really connect with someone other than Lucas. The thing that bothered her most about her feelings toward Lucas was more than just the fact that he was her closest and dearest friend. It was that she didn't even feel this connected with Jake. It wasn't that she didn't love him, because there was no lack of that there. She definitely loved him, and she still did. She assumed that she would always hold a place in her heart for Jake, but she felt connected to Lucas on such a high level that it scared it. They were so alike on an emotional front that it scared her to give her heart to him. In fact, she told herself that it was the friendship thing that kept her from dating him, when it was the connection, and the constant electrical current that seemed to never falter when she was around him that kept her from dating him.

She needed to go on this date to prove that she could have the same feelings for someone other than Lucas, even if deep down she didn't believe it herself. Lost in her thoughts of Lucas and Ian, Peyton didn't realize that she had finished the food on her plate.

"Would you like seconds?" Haley asked.

After Lucas had interrupted they're need to keep her safe, both Nathan and Haley hadn't said another word.

"No, what's for desert?" she asked mindlessly, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Pie," Haley said, waiting to see if Peyton wanted some before she got up.

"Yeah, I don't think I want any. In fact, I'm actually getting kind of tired, I think I'm gonna head home," she said.

Before any of them could protest, she had already left the kitchen and was grabbing for her purse. She knew it was a coward thing to do, but she just couldn't take the thoughts that were invading her mind. Not until after her date with Ian at least. Not until she would no doubt prove to herself, the one thing she didn't want to prove to herself. With that final thought she was out the door and gone.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Chechinou**

**Kylielink**

**Trublonde18**

**Leytonunit**

**Tweetiebird86**

**For the kind reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I decided to change my idea around just a bit. It's gonna actually start to veer away from the original plot line, which was going to stick more closely to the book by Nicholas Sparks, but I was starting to lose motivation in it, so I decided to switch it up a bit. Hope you still enjoy it though.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Peyton looked down at her watch. She only had half an hour left of her shift. 'Half and hour,' she mumbled in her mind, letting it sink in. She noticed that her hands were shaking, and for the first time all day she realized that she was actually terrified at the thought of going on a date. While she had technically been on a few in the past three months, she always knew she could count on Lucas or Nathan to bail her out if necessary.

Her first date had been a horrible disaster. Worse than even she thought was possible. He was such a sexist pig. Explaining that it wasn't the woman's job to work. That date had ended quickly, and if Lucas hadn't shown up when he did, the guy would have went home with a black eye.

The second one, while it was a disaster in it's own right. It was nowhere near as bad as the first one. This was the only one she actually made it through the entire date without calling for reinforcements. With that said though, she did have to call both Nathan and Lucas to remove the man from her front yard when he refused. Claiming that he had listened to her 'boring ass life story, and that it was her turn to put out.' He wasn't as lucky as the first guy. He had left her house with two black eyes and bloody lip.

The third one, she wasn't even able to get to the actual food because the man was so incredibly boring that she felt that she might actually fall asleep right then and there.

Dating wasn't her strong suit, and she was terrified. She knew she couldn't call on Lucas or Nathan tonight if her date turned out to be an weirdo freak, like her dates seem to be. Okay that was a bit over dramatic. She could call on Lucas or Nathan, and she knew that they would be there in a heartbeat if she needed them, but that was just it. She didn't want to have to need them. She didn't want to have to have them save her every time she went on a date. She didn't want that anymore.

"Are you going to get ready?" Karen's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she realized that she now only had fifteen minutes before her date would arrive.

"Yeah," she said quickly, yanking her apron off, and throwing it to the counter, before ducking toward the back to get dressed.

* * *

Without even thinking, or paying much of attention to anything, Peyton began stripping off her clothing, and grabbing at the casually dressy attire that she had brought in with her.

"Oh---hey," she knew the voice, and if she had been able to, she would have screamed.

"Lucas!" she tried yelling his name, but it came out in a soft whisper.

"I uh---thought you'd look first?" he said, his voice more in a questioning tone, than a reassuring one.

She punched him playfully in the arm, before throwing on her shirt, and her pair of khaki pants.

"Well, you could have said something before I stripped off all my clothes," she pointed out.

"I wasn't paying attention, I didn't know you were back here, until I turn around," he said, his voice came off as distracted, and while he wasn't, or hadn't been looking at her half naked body, she knew that the image was in his head.

"Well, did you need something Luke?" she asked him, trying to make him understand that she was in a hurry.

"Yeah, there's something that I have to tell you. Something you should know before you go on your date----" he drifted off, trying to find the perfect words.

"I don't have all day Luke," she said, quickly becoming impatient.

"I---uh---I love you Peyton," he said suddenly.

"I love you too Luke, you know that. Are you afraid that I won't have time for you if I get a boyfriend?" she asked him, her tone was playful.

She knew that wasn't what he meant. She knew exactly what he meant when he said the words, but she couldn't face those words just yet. Not when she wasn't sure that she couldn't love another person. She didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted, but she just was not ready to face those words, not in the way that she knew that he meant them. When she said them back, while she kept her tone playful, she meant them the exact same way. She did love him, and it took every ounce of self control in her body to keep herself from flinging herself into his arms, and kissing him. She had to go on this date, and if it turned out to be the disaster that she could already see it being, then she would come clean with him.

"No, that's not what I meant---"

"Look Luke, can we have this discussion later? Ian will be here in, five minutes, and I'm only half dressed," she pointed out.

"Oh---uh---yeah sure," he said softly.

She could see in his eyes the pain he felt, and her heart ached almost immediately. Even without trying to, she hurt him, and that in itself hurt her deeply.

* * *

Ten minutes later Peyton found herself in the passenger side seat of a very expensive looking car, that she couldn't identify. Although she knew that if Lucas or Nathan had seen it, they would have nearly had a heart attack.

"So, how was your day?" he asked her, as he shifted gears, and they were quickly down the door.

"Same as always. Long and drawn out. Rude customers. Nothing every really changes," she spouted off her usual answer for Haley, Nathan, and/or Lucas, whoever had asked her at the given time.

"So then why do you work there?" he asked her.

She could feel his eyes on her as she stared out the window. The feeling made her uncomfortable, although she wasn't really sure why that was.

"Well, I love Karen to death, she's the sweetest person on the planet. Plus, she is more than willing to work around any plans I might have. She's just really great. Plus, it's not bad all the time, just some of the time. Not to mention, it's right across the street from my best friend's auto shop. Singer loves Lucas, so it's great that I can drop him off there before heading into work," she explained, before realizing that his gaze became harder at the mention of Lucas' name.

"How long have you known Lucas?" he asked her.

She felt uncomfortable talking about Lucas with him, but went with it anyways, hoping that the creepy alarm going off in her head would go away. She didn't even really have a reason for said alarm to be going off, he hadn't said or done anything that warranted a warning of any type.

"Oh gosh---" she paused as she thought about it. Making a close guess she contuined. "I wanna say about six years now. He was my late husband's best friend, and he was there for me after Jake passed. I don't know what I would have done without him, he's such a great friend, so kind and patient."

"Really," was all he said.

She guessed he was trying to gage just how close the two of them were.

"So, what is it that you do?" she asked him, trying to take away a bit of the uncomfortably.

"I'm a lawyer. I'm not originally from around here, but one of the doctor's asked me to assist on a malpractice suit against them. I think I've only been in town for a week or two. The case is so slow moving though," he explained.

No wonder he can afford the very expensive car he was driving, he was a lawyer. Peyton could feel her eyes starting to roll but stopped them. She could already figure out that he was probably one of those 'women don't belong in the workplace' type of men. Those men disgusted her to the point that she just wanted to punch them in the face. 'Sexist pigs!' she screamed in her head.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe stop for drinks somewhere, before going to dinner?" he asked her, even though he was already headed away from the restaurant that he had told her that they were going to.

"Uh----sure?" she said, even though she wasn't in a 'take our time' type of mood anymore. She just really wanted to go home.

"Great, I found this great club the other night. Although I'm sure you've been there before..." his sentence trailed off, and she gasped as she realized where they were headed. 'Lucas!' was her first thought.

She didn't' have time to protest now, as they were pulling into Tric's parking lot. Letting the car glide into a parking space, he put it in park, and shut it off.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

Well she couldn't' say no, now could she? He'd ask why, and she couldn't explain how she didn't want to hurt the man that she was secretly in love with, now could she?

"Yeah, fine. I think a few of my friends hang out here," she whispered softly, almost hoping he hadn't heard her.

* * *

They had barely walked into Tric's doors when Peyton spotted all three of her friends. Much to her dismay, Haley spotted her as well, and waved them both over.

"You want to go over?" he asked her. His hand placed on her back, almost in a protective gesture.

"Oh, sure," she said, 'great.'

"You must be Ian," Haley's smile beamed.

She was happy that they would get the chance to analyze him before he took her out by himself. She had to admit that he wasn't half bad looking, although he did have a lot of Lucas's features.

"Please sit," Nathan said, softly.

Lucas groaned quietly, but couldn't' peel his eyes off Peyton.

"I'm gonna grab us something to drink, would you like to come with me?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Grabbing it without thinking, she could hear Lucas groaning again, and she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. The sound was so heartbreaking.

"Look Ian, I don't think this is going to work," she blurted out before she realized she had even opened her mouth.

"What!?" he voice raised much louder.

"It's just, I kind of have feelings for Lucas----" she didn't get to finish.

"You what!" he screamed, as he shoved her against the counter, his eyes burning with fury into hers.

"I think you need to back away," Lucas's voice was deep and very serious sounding.

"I think you need to get lost," Ian said, glaring at Lucas from the corner of his eye.

That was all it took, as Lucas pulled his tighten fist backward and drilled Ian square in the jaw. He dropped to his knees as blood trickled down his lip.

"I think you need to get lost," his voice threatening, before turning to Peyton. "Are you okay?"

She looked quickly between the two men in front of her, tears were apparent in her eyes. Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned forward slowly and kissed Lucas's lips.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly against his lips.

"Let's get you home," he said, as he wrapped one arm around her waist and led her out of the club.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Trublonde18**

**Chechinou**

**Leytonunit**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Shannon+Lafferty_aaf**

**Lovely35**

**For the kind reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure i like how this chapter came out. I'd love your guy's opinion on it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The drive home was painfully silent, and Peyton spent most of the time staring out the window. The night air was a bit frosty, especially for North Carolina. Peyton wound her arms around her torso in a feeble attempt to warm herself up. She wasn't sure what she was going to say when they finally made it to her house, but she knew she would have to come clean. Especially after Lucas stepped in like he had. Saving her from what appeared to be a very dangerous situation. She could say that she kissed him as a thank you. That it was the shock of the situation, but she would know that was a lie.

Quickly she noticed that she had no more time to think about it. Time was literally up, as he pulled his beat-up truck into her driveway. She saw Singer's large sized head in the front window, and it appeared that his tail was wagging. She immediately knew, that he knew who had pulled into the driveway. Sighing, she opened the door and jumped down from the cab of the truck. She didn't notice at first that Lucas was at her side.

"How are you feeling?" his tone held worry and concern.

"I'm okay Luke. Thank you for being there," she said honestly, as she felt his arm wind around her waist.

In the past she would have made a fuss about this. She would have made a joke, to try and ease the tension, but tonight was different. Tonight she wanted to feel close to him. She always felt her safest when she was close to him.

"Are you sure your not in shock?" Lucas asked, as he grabbed the keys that were in her hands.

"I swear Luke, I'm fine. I might not have been so fine if you weren't there though," she pointed out.

She didn't wanna have to come right out say the words. She was hoping that if she dropped enough hints he'd pick up on it, but tonight was totally the opposite of her night. She knew he wouldn't' pick up on her subtle hints.

"I know Peyt. I'm just glad I was there. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you," his voice was so sincere that Peyton's heart melted at the velvet words that flowed from his mouth.

Sitting down on her couch, and watching as he sat in the chair that sat just to the side of the couch, she sighed. It was time to come clean.

"I love you Lucas," she said, her eyes not meeting his.

"I love you too Peyton. Although probably not in the same way. It's just..." his voice trailed off as he sighed heavily.

"I'm **in** love with you Lucas. I guess I have been for a while. I just----I didn't want to hurt our friendship, but I can't take the horrible dates and the pained expressions on your face anymore," she blurted out when he didn't pick up his sentence again.

Finally, looking up from the blue-green carpet, she met his eyes. His steel blue eyes were grazing into hers, and she felt as her heart attempted to jump from her chest. Her breathing hitched, and felt like it might stop altogether. She knew that he felt the same way, but when you make yourself vulnerable like that. Even if you know that the person feels the exact same way, it doesn't stop the feeling that rejection is possible.

"You love me? Like....love, love me?" he asked, his eyes held a serious gaze, but his voice broke slightly with his words.

"Yes," her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew that he could hear her.

Without his eyes leaving her gaze, he stood up from the chair, and grabbed her hand in his. She stood in front of him. The only sound she could hear was the blood pulsing in her ears. Her heart beating frantically, trying it's hardest to jump out of her chest. One hand went to her face, his fingers tracing down from her ear, onto her jawline, and down to her lips, while his other hand lingered on her waist. A small smile curled around his lips, as he leaned in slowly brushing his lips against hers. Without a second thought, she crashed her lips against his, molding their bodies together.

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning. Her body felt exhausted, but she felt well rested. Smiling to herself, she scooted her body in closer to Lucas'. She felt his arms pull her closer, and sigh in contentment once he had her close enough.

"I'm so happy right now," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Me too. After Jake-----" she trailed off, trying to not let the tears fall. She felt like she had betrayed him. "I didn't think this kind of happiness was reachable. That I had it, and lost it, and that it was gone forever."

He knew how hard it was for her to say things like this. He leaned down and placed a small simple kiss on her neck.

"I know this is hard for you Peyt. I know how you feel. I know it feels like your betraying him, because----it feels like that to me too. He was my best friend. I was his best man at your wedding. Part of me feels wrong for doing this. For being with you, but the other part of me feels like this is right where I belong," his words were soft and sincere, and Peyton felt the tears spring to her eyes. "Please don't cry."

"They're happy tears," she said softly, as she twisted her body so she could face him. "I am so happy right now Luke. You make me happy. That doesn't change that part of me feels like I shouldn't be here. That I shouldn't be happy to be here, in your arms, but that's what I want. To be in your arms. Is that bad, that I want that?" she asked, as her teeth attacked her bottom lip furiously.

"No, not at all. Don't ever feel bad about this, about us," he paused as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, and I think that Jake would be happy that you were able to move on."

"Thanks Luke, I need that," she smiled at him before pressing her lips to his.

"No problem Peyt," he said, as he smiled into her hair.

* * *

**Special shout-out thanks to:**

**Music-is-love10**

**Leytonunit**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**bballluvrsr3**

**hotchadobessed**

**lil-miss-shy-amyh**

**societygirl**

**tarheelssuperstar**

**For the kind reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's kinda short. I'm sorry, but I was having some really bad writers block with this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Life was good. At this moment in time. Peyton was the happiest she had been in four years, and it was all thanks to Lucas Scott. It had been a week since they both admitted to their feelings for each other. In that time, they had been on three dates, and found that it was really quite a simple thing for them. Almost like breathing.

Turning over slowly, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her body. Peyton sighed contently.

"Good morning beautiful," Lucas whispered huskily into her ear.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled up at him, as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I could lay here like this forever, and it still wouldn't be long enough," he sighed, almost sadly.

"I feel the same Luke--"

Peyton sighed when her alarm clock cut her off. "Damn, the real world is still out there."

"Unfortunately."

Sighing once more, she kissed his cheek, before rolling over and shutting off the hindrance. Sitting up, she stretched out her arms, before jumping at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Not expecting a phone call?" he asked, as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Not really," she said, before checking the caller id, and then flipping her phone open. "Karen?"

Peyton was silent for what seemed like a lifetime before she finally spoke again. "Didn't she just start? I mean she didn't seem flaky to me. Maybe somethings wrong? You want me to stop by her place on my way in, make sure she's okay?"

That was followed by more silence, before she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked, his voice held a certain degree of worry to it.

"The new girl, Brooke, she hasn't shown up for work yet. I'm going to run by her house, just to make sure she's alright," Peyton explained, before standing up.

"Let me come with you. Just in case," Lucas said softly, as he grimaced softly. "I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

"Okay, I guess you can come," she smiled softly at him, before walking out of her bedroom and toward the bathroom.

* * *

Peyton pulled her vehicle into Brooke's driveway. Her lights were off, and her vehicle was in the driveway.

"Be careful Peyt," Lucas voice was a husky whisper.

"Always," she smiled at him before climbing out of her Jeep.

* * *

Walking slowly toward Brooke's front door, Peyton paused slightly. For the first time since they had left her house, she felt that maybe she shouldn't have walked to the front door by herself. That maybe something horrible, or dangerous awaited on the other side of that door. Shaking her head softly, she quickly crossed the last few steps up to the front door. She knocked three times, and was about to give up when she saw something on the windowsill out of the corner of her eye. She smiled softly at the small key, before picking it up, and shoving it into the lock.

Pushing the door opened, she noticed that nothing at first glance, looked a miss, or out of place. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked all the way in, and started to call out Brooke's name. She got halfway into the kitchen when she saw the large puddle of blood on the floor. Looking away, she started to scream, just wanting Lucas' arms around her.

"Peyton what's wrong?" he yelled when he entered the house.

"She's—dead," was all Peyton could stutter out, before falling into Lucas' waiting arms.

* * *

"So, why were you in Miss Davis's house?" the officer asked.

"My boss called me. She was worried because Brooke hadn't shown up for her shift yet. So I told her I'd run to her house to see if everything was okay. I found the key on the windowsill, so I went in. That's when--" her sentence trailed off, and she felt like she might be sick.

"Isn't that enough? She's been through enough," Lucas' voice was rough and agitated.

"Not quite. Now, do you know of anyone that would want to harm Miss Davis?" he asked her, his pen hovering over his notepad ready to take any notes that he could.

"No. Brooke was just hired in not even three days ago. I've only talked to her a handful of times. I have no clue. I'm sorry," she said, before she started to cry again.

"Okay, that's enough for now, but stay in town, just in case," he said, and nodded at Lucas.

Lucas helped Peyton stand up, and carried most of her weight, as he helped her out to her vehicle. He helped her into the passenger side set, before jogging over to the driver's side, and climbing in.

"I'm so sorry Peyt," he said, his voice was low and sincere.

She slowly shook her head, before leaning against his arm, as he backed out of Brooke's driveway.

"I just—I can't believe it," Peyton stuttered, her body had stopped shaking from the violent sobs.

"I know, it's horrible. I wonder who would do such a thing?" Lucas asked, his voice was full of disgust for whoever would do something so horrible.

"I don't know, but I hope whoever it is, they catch them soon," Peyton shuddered slightly, as she nuzzled her head further into his arm.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Tarheelssuperstar**

**Mthorne13**

**Bballluvr3**

**Lovely35**

**Leytonunit**

**Societygirl**

**For the kind reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's a little short, but I thought it was a perfect ending for this chapter. I'm evil I know...I'm sorry..Kind of :D**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Two days. That's how long it's been since Brooke died. There's still no leads. I can't say that I'm not frightened because well, that would be a lie. I'm scared to death. This is Tree Hill, it's not like I live in New York City were murders are an everyday occurrence. No, I live in small, sleepy Tree Hill. There hasn't been an actual murder here in years. I shudder at the thought, as I pull my Jeep up to the curb next to Karen's Cafe. I took the last two days off, afraid to actually leave my house. Lucas refused to leave my side, and I was thankful for his over protectiveness.

"Hey Karen," I greet her as I enter the cafe. My glum expression is repeated in her features.

Even though neither of us knew Brooke Davis very well, it's still difficult losing someone that you know. Especially in the way that we did. She was murdered, and the incompetent police can't even find her killer. Their still out there, and what if they get the random urge to murder someone else?

"Hey Peyt, how you feeling?" she asked, as I hung my jacket up. Singer was right on my heels. I just couldn't bare staying away from Lucas and Singer, so I brought with me the only one that I could. Even though I knew that Lucas would spend the entire day in the cafe if I asked him to.

"Probably as good as I look? I didn't sleep well at all—Neither did Lucas for that matter. I kept having nightmares," I sighed, as I threw my apron on, and started doing busy work, trying to keep my mind busy.

"Oh Peyton. Honey you need to take care of yourself. You can take the day off, and get some sleep," Karen said, pointing in the direction of the door.

"That's sweet Karen, really it is. Normally I would jump at the opportunity too. Lucas needs to get some work done at the shop, and he refuses to leave my side when I'm home. So I might as well get some stuff done too. I need to keep my mind busy anyway," I sighed, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry honey. I know that Brooke's death has been hard on you. It's been hard on me too. I'm just so glad that Lucas is taking such good care of you," she spoke softly, before kissing my forehead.

She was like the mother that I missed in my life, as I was sure I was like the daughter she never had.

"Thanks Karen, and yeah Luke's been great. I love him so much," I smiled at her, my first real smile in the past couple of days.

"That's good honey, since that boy is absolutely crazy about you. You need to start taking care of yourself though. He'd lose his mind if anything happened to you, you know," she winked at me, before handing me the busing tray.

I smiled back softly, before walking toward the table that had just been emptied. When I got there, I saw that there was a note underneath the tip. I snatched both up quickly, carrying them over to Karen, assuming both were for her.

"Whoever was at that table left this for you," I said, without paying any mind to either objects in my hand.

Karen offered me a smile, before glancing down, and taking both objects from my hand.

"Wait a minute honey. This note has your name on it," she spoke softly.

"Oh—do you know who was sitting at that table?" I asked, curious as to who would know I'd be working today.

"A young gentleman. He kind of looked like Lucas, but I don't think it was. He would have said something to me," she trailed off as she left the counter to attend to a couple of her customers.

I opened the note slowly, almost afraid of what was awaiting me. I gasped loudly, as my hand covered my mouth.

"What is it honey?" Karen rushed back over, as I handed her the note.

**Peyton,**

**You can't get away from me that easily. You'll pay for what you did. You and that useless boyfriend of yours. I've been watching, and I'll be watching. Yours is coming. **

**Love,**

**Ian Banks**

I felt the bile rise in my throat, and tried to push it back down. Suddenly I was sure, he had something to do with Brooke's death. I don't know how I knew this, it was more of a feeling, call it women's intuition, but I knew that bastard killed Brooke Davis, and he wasn't gonna stop until both me and Lucas were dead.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Tweetiebird86**

**TarHeelsSuperstar**

**Lovely35**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay...so I know this one's a bit on the short side too...:S sorry bout that, but I just HAD to end it where I did :D. The next couple of chapters will be longer, as this one is pulling to an end...Enjoy :D.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Scared. Fear. Where of the top emotions going through Peyton at the moment. She clutched her arms around herself, trying to keep the internal shudders from leaking out. Giving away just how frightened she was by this new found evidence. She tried to calm the shakiness by taking in slow deep breaths but that only works when a psychopath isn't trying to murder both you and your boyfriend.

She watched as Karen made her fourth lap around the now closed cafe. Her finger stuck in her mouth, as she bit down on the remainder of her fingernail. Only a few tears remained in her eyes from her earlier breakdown. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously. As if waiting for Ian to just barge in with a gun and murder everyone of them.

Then there was Nathan and Haley, sitting close together in the booth behind Lucas and Peyton's. Both were quiet, they hadn't said two words since they had read the note that Ian had left for Peyton. Nathan's arm was slung across Haley's shoulders, in more of a protective way than a romantic way. Haley's eyes were almost dry now too, only a few remnants remained from crying.

Then there was Lucas. He obviously felt the opposite of Peyton. His face was a mask of anger. His upper lip would twitch into a half grimace every few seconds. Peyton knew he was quoting the note over and over in his mind, and she really wished he'd stop. Neither of them had known what a sick, psychopath Ian Banks would turn out to be.

All five of them jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the cafe's door.

Karen was the first one to recuperate from being frightened nearly to death. She rushed to the door that was now covered up by the blinds, as it was every night when she would close it down for the night. She slowly peeled them back, hoping to not see the frightening face of Ian Banks on the other side. She sighed in relief, and opened the door as Lucas and Nathan's, Uncle Keith walked in. He grabbed Karen up in his arms, and hugged her tightly to him, whispering softly in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" he asked over Karen's head, his eyes locked onto both Lucas and Nathan's.

"It's that damn Ian Banks. He sent Peyt a threating note. He said we'd both pay," Lucas said through his teeth.

"Okay, well—apparently he doesn't know what family he's screwing with. Let me call your father," Keith said, starting to pull back from Karen.

"No!" Lucas all but screamed from his seat, as he motioned for Peyton to move so he could get up.

Peyton moved as quickly as her frozen limbs would allow, and Lucas leaped up from his seat.

"You will not get him into this! He's more dangerous than Ian is!" Lucas basically growled at Keith.

"Which is why I'm calling him. Trust me, you won't have to worry about Ian after this," Keith sighed. He knew his brother would do what needed to be done, and that Ian Banks would basically disappear.

"No. I won't have him getting involved Keith. I don't' wanna have to owe him for anything. Once you owe Dan Scott, then he's owns you. I won't do that, Not for me and not for Peyton. I'll kill the son of a bitch myself if I have to," his voice was more even now. Both Peyton and Karen backed up at his very real threat.

"Not by yourself you won't. I'm going with," Nathan spoke up, as he leaped over the table and stood beside Lucas.

"Look, the last thing any of us need is for you two fools to go out there and get yourselves killed," Keith sighed. "Why don't we get the police involved?"

"Yeah, good joke Keith," Nathan barked a laugh at him.

"Look I know that their pretty much useless, but they have guns, and I like to assume they know how to use them," Keith smiled a small smile.

"Fine, the police are fine. No calling Dan Scott though, please Keith," Lucas all but begged.

"I won't Lucas, but I'll do what I can to make sure the both of you are safe," he said, as he nodded toward Lucas who now had his arm wrapped tightly around Peyton's waist.

Peyton jerked up, when the phone in her pocket started to vibrate. She looked at the caller id, but it said that it was blocked. Slightly worried now, Peyton brought the phone, in her now shaking hand, to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice broke slightly.

"Well hello Peyton. I honestly didn't think that he'd let you answer the phone yourself," she could hear Ian smiling into the phone, and it made her stomach churn.

"What do you want from me!?" she yelled into the phone, before Lucas snatched it from her grasp. His eyes held a dangerous tone to them, and Peyton shrank back slightly, letting him have the phone without further interruption.

"Your a sick bastard. You leave Peyton alone, or I swear to god I will kill you," Lucas barked into the phone before slamming it shut.

Before anyone could say another word, or better yet, move the glass window beside the door busted into a million tiny pieces of glass shards. Everyone jumped to the floor, the sound of a gunshot echoed through each of their ears, while they waited to see if any more gunfire would come toward them.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out thanks to:**

**Lovely35**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Leytonunit**

**Tarheelssuperstar**

**Aracely6**

**For the kind reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I suck I know. It's been forever since I updated, and then I give you this short crappy chapter....I'm sorry...I've been really sick for like three months straight, and I'm just now starting to feel better...and I just—I had to end it there. I promise to update as soon as I possibly can though. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Lucas was the first one to raise his head up. The first thing he noticed was the Peyton was fine, as far as bleeding went. She was shaking uncontrollably. Though that was to be expected considering that she was just shot at. Making sure that he wasn't gonna get shot by standing up, he decided to stand in a half crouch, as he made his way from family member, to family member. Everyone nodded that they were unharmed, as they all sat up, none willing to actually stand up though. Lucas grunted as he made his way back to Peyton, his lip curling up into a half growl and he looked like he could actually kill someone.

"DAMMIT!" Lucas screamed finally.

"Do you think it was him?" Keith asked finally, as the rest of them all started to stand up.

"I know it was him," Lucas answered with certainty, just as Peyton's phone started to ring.

He didn't even have to grab for the phone, as Peyton all but shoved it at him, wanting nothing to do with Ian Banks.

"You asshole," Lucas screamed at Ian.

"Now, now Lucas. I didn't hurt anybody. I know I didn't, because that was not the intent. It was merely a warning to not use that tone with me Lucas Eugene Scott. Yes, I know all about you Mr. Scott. Your mother's name is Karen Roe-Scott, she's married to Keith Scott, who is your Uncle—or well "stepfather." Dan Scott is your father, and the town's mayor. You and your father are less than friendly with each other. Nathan Scott is your brother, and he's married to Haley James-Scott, and they have a five year old son named James Lucas Scott--" he cut his sentence off as Lucas heard him chuckle in the background. "Awww! How cute. He's named after his uncle."

"Your a sick bastard. They didn't do anything to you. Leave them alone!" Lucas spat at Ian.

"Oh but Lucas, I was only warming up. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, daughter of Larry Sawyer, Charlotte's top drunk. Not to forget though, her mother, Anna Sawyer, who died when she was a child. Let us not forget Peyton's dead husband, Jake—what would Jake think of his best friend, shacking up with his widow? I don't think he'd like that very much Lucas. I really don't. I think he'd think it was hurtful. I think you should just concede here. I think you should just give Peyton back to me, then all this madness can end. No one has to get hurt Lucas, but I swear, if you don't bow out, I will hurt someone—or should I say someone else. Although Brooke, she was an accident. I didn't mean for her to find out about my plans for Peyton. She just—she knew too much Lucas. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and I still don't. Just be a man, and give in," Ian's intent was definitely there, and Lucas felt every ounce of it too.

"I won't do that," he said firmly, before disconnecting the call, almost wishing he hadn't.

"Won't do what?" Peyton had found her voice.

"Won't let him have you. I won't let that sick bastard anywhere near you—although until the police capture him...I don't think that any of us are safe by ourselves. He knows everything, about everyone of us," Lucas barely got the words out before Nathan and Haley's eyes grew wide.

"JAMIE!" they screamed in unison.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Society Girl**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Aracely6**

**TarHeelsSuperstar**

**For the Kind Reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah—I suck again! Short, crappy update..i'm sorry but i have horrible writers block with this one. I just wanna thank everyone for the get well's! It really meant a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

They stared at each other for another minute. Full on terror seeping out from each one of them.

"You left him alone?" Lucas asked through his teeth after a moment.

The thought of leaving a five year old child by themselves made Lucas sick. He didn't understand that Haley and Nathan could do such a thing.

"Of course not!" Haley shot at him, her eyebrow raised. Almost asking 'how could you think such a thing.'

"Then—we have time. Who did you get to sit for him?" he asked, his voice had calmed considerably.

"Rachel Gattina," she answered, biting her lip.

"The fifteen year old tramp!?" Lucas shouted at her. "Why!?"

"Well Luke. You called us, and told us that you needed us at your mom's cafe as soon as possible. We didn't have a lot of choices," she answered, her voice taking on a hint of anger.

"We gotta go then," Lucas was abrupt in his answer, not paying attention to the meaning in Haley's answering sentence.

Lucas stood up first, pulling Peyton with him. He hadn't let go of her hand since he got off the phone with Ian. She wanted to cry out in pain, as her arm twisted, and a sharp pain shot through it. Keeping herself together, she just cringed lightly, knowing Lucas wouldn't see it, and kept up with his quick pace. Nathan and Haley followed after. Nathan's hands were balled up in fists, and he looked like he could murder anyone, at any given time.

"We're gonna stay behind—keep us informed," Keith said, knowing Lucas would protest.

"Keith--"

"Now Luke. Someone needs to have some sense and call the cops. I understand that you feel that Jimmy-Jam is in danger, and you should go. Your mother and I, though, are gonna stay here and call the police. Don't worry—we'll be fine," the way he ended his sentence, meant that the conversation was over.

Lucas shook his head in acknowledgment, even though he didn't like the idea of them being there all alone.

"We'll call as soon as we get there," he said through his teeth, trying to fight back the other words that wanted to come out of his mouth.

With that, all four of them disappeared from the building.

"They'll be okay—right?" Karen asked, pulling herself closer to Keith's body.

"Of course, their tough kids," he smiled at her, before kissing her hair.

* * *

Lucas sped down the nearly abandoned back roads of Tree Hill. Not even bothering stopping at stop signs. His eyes kept trailing down the clock, and back to the road. It was a ten minute drive to Nathan and Haley's from his moms cafe. Five minutes if you ignored things like speed limits and stop signs. It had been three. He felt like Jamie was slipping away from them, as he yanked the steering wheel hard to the left, nearly missing the ditch on the other side of the road.

"Watch out Luke," Peyton whispered from the passenger side seat.

He grunted, as his foot pressed the accelerator to the floor, and watched the car lurch forward at a nearly sic kingly speed.

"We'll be there soon—he will be fine," the tone in his voice meant that he was willing to die to save Jamie's life.

Not even a minute and a half passed before he pulled the car over two houses away from theirs.

"There's a car in the driveway. He's here," Lucas all but growled as he reached in front of Peyton, yanking the glove capartment open and pulling out the gun he kept in there. "For emergencies—this seems like a damn big emergency."

* * *

**Big Thanks To:**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Aracely6**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Societygirl**

**Tarheelssuperstar**

**For the kind reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this one is short—and possbily a little confusing. I apologize for that. All will be told in the final chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Lucas sighed a deep sigh, before motioning for Nathan to get of the car with him. Beofre shutting his door, he leaned and in softly pressed his lips to Peyton's, and Nathan followed suit, by pressing his to Haley's.

"You girls stay here. Call for help, we're gonna go get Jimmy-Jam back," Lucas offer a small smile, and Peyton tentiavtily smiled back.

"Come back to me Lucas Scott," Peyton sighed.

"I promise."

With that the boys took off slowly toward Nathan's house. Lucas cocked the gun, and turned off the safety. Walking slowly, and watching their steps to make sure that they didn't make any noise, they made their way around the side of the house toward the back. Once in the back of the house, they crouched down, and stayed in slience for a minute to see if they could hear Ian or Jamie.

"Here's what's going to happen," Lucas started, his voice barely a whisper, and Nathan had to lean in closer to hear him correctly. "I'm going in first, since I'm the only one armed. Once I'm inside, you will follow in close behind, and you will stay behind me. If I get him to where he's unarmed, then by all means take him down yourself. Although I have to warn you—I'm shooting to kill."

Nathan's eyes grew wide at his last statement, and knew that his brother wasn't joking around. He knew that Lucas would kill anyone that threatened Peyton. Nathan just shook his head in acknowledgement, as Lucas opened the screen door carefully trying to make as little noise as possible. He paused for a moment, turning back toward Nathan, a weird smile was on his lips.

"I guess it's a good thing that I went through that police training," he said softly.

Nathan had almost forgotten all about that. Mostly because he had to hide it from both Peyton and Haley, unless of course Lucas had suceeded in his training. They both knew that the girls would not have been happy with his sudden descion to change careers. He knew that the girls would protest his new career. Even though Tree Hill had one of the lowest crime rates in the whole state.

He watched Lucas take a deep breath before turning the doorknob, and carefully pushing the door open. He paused suddenly again, this time when he turned back toward Nathan, there were a few drops of tears that hit his cheeks, and Nathan knew he wouldn't like what Lucas was about to say.

"If I don't make it out of here—tell Peyton I love her—please."

Before Nathan could protest, Lucas took the first steps into the house, and Nathan followed suit. What happened next left Nathan in a blur. The next thing he knew cops were swarming around asking questions as his brother got loaded into the back of an ambluance.

* * *

Peyton's hands shook as she saw different verisons of what could happen, all of them involved one or both of the guys getting injuried—or worse.

"don't worry, when he promises to come back—he means it," Haley's words did nothing to calm Peyton's nerves, as she felt the first tears prick her eyelids and fall down her cheeks.

"What if he doesn't?" was all she could find in herself to say. She started to chant the words over and over to herself to try to keep the full on hysteria from coming out. The hysteria that would have her screaming out for Lucas to come back. The hysteria that would no doubt get each and everyone of them killed.

It wasn't long until the gunshots rang out. Haley could barely hear them over Peyton's sobbing. She looked at the front door, waiting for some proof that one of them made it through the seven shots that rang out. Hoping that all seven went into Ian's worthless body. Hoping that he was dead, and would leave them alone forever. In the distance sirens were blaring and Haley knew where they were headed. She got out of the car to meet them, and hoped that the boys were okay. All of them.

She didn't have to stand there for long before the first police car pulled up. One officer jogged toward her, while the other waited behind the car for their backup.

"What's going on ma'am?" the officer asked her.

"Some pyschopath was holding my son hostage in our house. My husband and his brother went in to get him back—we heard some gunshots--"

she trailed off unable to talk about her fears that all of her men were dead.

"We'll find out what's going on in there ma'am, I promise," he spoke softly, trying to calm Haley down'

She shook her head, before heading back toward the car to check on Peyton. She was still shuddering from whatever thoughts were going through her head, when Haley's hand touched her shoulder.

"Look," Peyton said through her chattering teeth.

Haley turned toward the house and watched as Nathan, holding Jamie in his arms came out. A small sigh escaped her lips, but in her mind she was wondering where Lucas was. Nathan jogged as quickly as he could to where the girls were, handing his son over to his wife who hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Where's Luke?" she asked over Jamie's head.

"He's alive--" his sentence broke off as his attention when to the gurney being pushed out of the house. "But he was shot twice--"

"Oh god!" Peyton sheriked.

"What about--"

"Ian's dead. Luke shot him from the ground—he's a hero. He got shot saving Jamie. If it wasn't for him—Jamie would--" Nathan didn't feel the need to finish his statement. Haley shook her head, Jamie in one arm, and her other hand was clasped tightly around Peyton's hand.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**Tarheelssuperstar**

**Aracely6**

**For the kind reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed this story. I know reading all your reviews is what kept me updating. So thanks for all the great, encouraging words.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Five Months Later**

"Peyton, please," Lucas voice broke through my oddly erratic thoughts.

It was his fifth doctor visit, in five months. Luckily the bullet, that Ian had shot him with—the one that was meant for poor Jamie, had missed all the vital organs. However, it did get lodged in his lower spine on it's way out. The doctor had discussed that, first off, he'd never see a bullet enter the body cavity on one side, and curve to start to go out the other side. He thought, maybe the bullet nicked Lucas' ribcage, which caused it to change direction. Second of all, he seemed to think that Lucas would get full use of his legs back in no time.

Yes, Lucas is currently paralyzed from his waist down. The doctor explained numerous times that the paralysis seemed to be non-permanent, and that he should regain control over his legs in no time. That all it would take is some work, and encouragement. So we all, encouraged the hell out of Lucas, and then Haley consoled me when he wasn't looking. Would I break up with Lucas because of what happened? God no! I love him for who he is, not what he could do. He's still the amazingly beautiful man he was before, only now he couldn't really do a whole lot on his own. I would stay by his side, and make sure that he had everything he needed.

Karen gave me an unlimited amount of time off from the cafe. The house is paid for—Jake made sure that I wouldn't be lost, financially speaking. The only things that needed to be paid were the electric and water, and Karen made sure that both of those were paid up. She made sure that the fridge was fully stocked. I had to admit that she was a saint. She was so beyond amazing that I would never be able to fully thank her. That goes without saying that Nathan and Haley and Jamie were constantly at the house. It's there way of thanking Lucas for not letting any harm come to little Jamie. We all know that if any of us, me included, had been in Lucas's shoes, each one of us would jump in front of Jamie to save him from whatever danger wanted to harm him. We were all drawn to him in that way. We all wanted nothing more than to protect him, and to love him. No way could I fault Lucas for his current state. Not when given the chance, I would have done the same thing.

"Peyton, please. They already said I'm doing tremendously better. More so, then they even expected. I will walk again. I will be a walking man by the time we walk down the aisle. I promise," he said, as he kissed the third finger on my left hand that had become increasingly heavy.

I glanced down at the beautiful engagement ring that sat on my finger. I couldn't help the few tears that surfaced to my eyes. I was a widower—I was going to be married for the second time. Not that I didn't love, and want to marry Lucas. I did, so badly. In fact I found myself counting down the days—or months, till our wedding. It was more the fact that the realization that I was a widow—I wasn't even twenty-five years old, and I was widowed, and working on marriage number two. It made me feel old—older than I was.

"Peyt, I gotta go in now," Lucas's voice yet again brought me out of my thoughts. I offered up a smile at him, his hand still on mine, before he wheeled himself into the back room to begin his physical therapy.

* * *

I sat in the chair by the door as I waited. My thoughts drifting from one topic to the next. Never staying on one topic for very long. It was like some small flip book that someone was flipping the pages of very quickly. Time, however, seemed to not exist, because his hour long therapy session seemed to last only five minutes.

"Peyton, please. Stop with this insistent worrying. It's making me crazy, literally," Lucas's voice was like a calming breeze on hot night. I felt almost immediately at ease as soon as words flowed from his mouth. Although Lucas always had that quality. To calm me down, when no one else could. Jake used his abilities quite often. Hell maybe this was part of Jake's 'plan.'

Once he knew that he was dying, he started making a plan. One that would help ease his loss. Lucas had told me, long ago, back in my mourning days, that Jake had begged him to make sure that I survived his passing. To make sure that I moved on with my life. To make sure that I found a man that made me as happy as he had. Maybe this was part of his plan. For me and Lucas to find each other. All I knew was I was the happiest I had been since before Jake died. I sighed a happy sigh, as I followed Lucas out of the slightly out of date building. He was far enough ahead that I knew he wouldn't see what I was about to do.

I paused, looked up to the sky, and said a silent thank you to Jake. It was then that I remembered one other thing from my mourning days. In the letter I got, the same night I got Singer, Jake had said he'd always be watching. I realize now, that he is the one that sent me my angels—my guardians. He sent me Singer, who, without him I might have drowned in my grief. He also made sure that Lucas took care of me. Jake would always be a big part of our lives, but I now knew that this is what Jake wanted. That he would be happy to know that we found each other, and that we were both happy.

"Thank you Jake. You've made me happier than you could ever imagine," I whispered, before joining Lucas in the car.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Aracely6**

**TarHeelsSuperstar**

**For the kind reviews.**


End file.
